Curious Beast!
by Hollarinax
Summary: This is my little take on to when 'The Rum Tum Tugger' song originated .. sort of xD I'm sorry, my ideas are diabolical. BombaxTugger of course!


**Hiiii :) I'm going through a stage of writing really pointless stories, I'm so sorry xD I think my mind's been to preoccupied with exams! I think this will be my last fic for a few weeks (i'm sorry to leave you all with a page of drivel!) But i'll be back in June with (hopefully) a better, proper fic, with chapters and a plot and everything! (I'll just have to think what of first, but i'll concern about that later ..) So, goodluck with exams and everything and I'll be back in June! (I'll reply to any messages or reviews during it though) So feel free to give me a message through this diabolical month to make me feel better .. please :) Oh and before I go, this is set when the cats are just about to go into adulthood, so they still have that kittenish streak!**

'Great heavyside Tugger, you were supposed to SCORE!' Munkustrap cried, throwing his paws into the air in frustration.

'Whatever bro, you couldn't _score _in a brothel!' he sneered, unamused by his brother's bossy nature. Tugger hated the fact that Munkustrap was _always_ right about _everything_. Tugger smacked the ball with his foot, directing it at Munkustrap's head, which just brushed past his fur, missing him by a few millimetres. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and darted after the ball, colliding into Alonzo in a desperate attempt to score the point that Tugger had just lost.

Tugger sighed exasperatedly and sauntered off to look for more substantial entertainment. Football was so _boring_. Especially if you were playing with the 'patrol bitches', as Tugger so, inappropriately, called them.

'Good morning Tugger!' a cheery voice called.

Tugger grimaced, 'Hello Jenny.' he replied reluctantly.

'Have you found a mate yet dear?'

'No..' he sighed, desperately trying to get away from his beloved aunt.

Jenny tutted and shook her head, 'You're coming of age soon Rum,' Tugger rolled his eyes, _so you keep bloody telling me_. 'You better start lookinggg.' she said in a sing-song voice, before scurrying to her den to finish her knitting, or whatever it was the old Gumbie cat did in her spare time - something else that even thinking about bored Tugger to death.

Tugger kicked a nearby tin can, _pfft, find a mate, The Rum Tum Tugger does not find a mate!_ Tugger used to flirt shamelessly and no one would bat an eyelid, but since all the queens were coming of age, they had all found mates and refused to flirt with anyone besides them, _Ohhh I can't even talk to you, I would be being unfaithful_, he mimicked, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out in mock disgust. That was all apart from one queen, who he more than flirted with. Regularly. Everyone asked why they didn't just become mates, but it was more complicated than that. Tugger was a curious cat, after all. Well, to other people anyway_. So beautiful, so misunderstood .. _he sighed pitifully and scanned the junkyard to find Bombalurina. _No doubt she'll be with Dumbeter_, he scowled. Tugger and Demeter did not see eye to eye, he always had found her an annoying little bi-

'Hey handsome.' a smooth voice purred.

Tugger jumped up from his perch atop a trash heap and gazed up to Bombalurina, who was staring at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. Tugger grinned broadly, 'Alright hotstuff?' He had always called her that, it was his own little way of complimenting her beautiful crimson fur.

Tugger shuffled over and patted the empty space to next to him. Bombalurina slid next to him and smiled gratefully as Tugger wrapped his arm around her shoulder. _Why is she not your mate?_

'Not playing football with the toms?' she asked facetiously, glancing at his lanky limbs.

'Na.'

'Scared Munkustrap might kick that sweet little ass of yours?' she teased, raising her eyebrows innocently. Tugger scowled, _that's why she's not your mate._

Tugger scoffed, 'No, I actually wanted to spend some time with a certain kit who's acting like that sweet little ass of mine.' he growled.

Bombalurina flashed him a wry smile, 'Bite me.'

Tugger grinned cheekily and nuzzled her neck, which made her giggle in delight. She stopped suddenly, she would not give Tugger the satisfaction of pleasing her, and pushed him away from her playfully.

'Don't act like you don't love it little lady.' he said confidently, flashing her his knock-out smile.

Bombalurina raised her eyebrow and turned away from him to hide her uncontrollable grin. Tugger bit his lip, she used the playing hard to get card regularly, which he often returned. He sighed exaggeratedly, 'Well if you're going to be like that ..' and began to stand up, but smiled when he felt a paw restrain him and pull him back down.

'You are a curious _beast_, do you know that?' Bombalurina purred, emphasising beast with much seduction.

'I know.' Tugger nodded cockily in agreement. 'I should really have my own song y'know.'

Bombalurina rolled her eyes, _here we go_. 'Enlighten me.' she added sweetly, batting her eye-lashes.

Tugger stood to his feet and began to sway his hips, which made Bombalurina's face beam in excitement. 'Well it would go like this; _The Rum Tum Tugger _..'

_'Is a curious BEAST!'_Bombalurina interrupted sexily, leaping onto her feet and running her paws through his mane.

Tugger grinned and sighed contentedly as he stared at the red princess he was holding in his arms, mirroring the mischievous look he held on his face.

'And there's nothing you can do about it.' he purred softly, carressing the side of her face softly. Tugger opened his mouth slightly, _be my mate Bombs_, Bombalurina stared up to him hopefully and waited for him to speak. He stuttered and stared down at Bombalurina who was wide eyed with anticipation. 'A .. about it!' he chirped loudly, throwing an enthusiastic 'jazz' paw in to the air.

Bombalurina's face dropped sullenly and she stared up to the maned tom in bewilderment. 'Really suits you.' she whispered harshly and brushed his arm away from her waist and began to walk away. Tugger stared after her, _bast!_

'Bombs!' he called desperately.

Bombalurina turned round slowly and stared up to Tugger coyly, _he won't say it_.

'Dooo .. you wanna come to the ball with me?' he asked hastily.

A small smile spread across Bombalurina's face, 'I'll think about it.' she replied smoothly and walked in to the main junkyard. Her smile stretching from ear to ear and her face crumpling together in excitement.

Tugger stared after her bemusedly and grinned broadly, chuckling to himself, _and she calls me a curious cat!_

**See you all in June, don't miss me too much! xP lol. Byeee! x**


End file.
